1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ergonomically integrated work stations. More specifically, the invention relates to an integrated seat and ergonomic keyboard, and a method of using an integrated seat and ergonomic keyboard, wherein at least one keyboard is moveable to at least two positions by an adjustable arm support assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of powerful and inexpensive personal computers, a substantial segment of businesses utilize computers. These businesses may include professional services and industrial manufacturers as well as home businesses. In addition, because personal computers are relatively inexpensive and readily available, there has been a proliferation of computers in home environments for personal, educational and entertainment uses. It is very common for individuals in these various settings to spend extended periods of time using computers with computer keyboards. In fact, there are specific employment positions that involve working exclusively on computers using a keyboard to enter data. These include, for example, data processing or data entry positions.
The keyboards most commonly used with personal or office computers are rectangular and flat, and include a plurality of horizontal rows of keys in prearranged positions. To use these keyboards, the user's hands are positioned squarely on the keyboard with the palms facing down. In addition, the user's forearms are either resting flat on the same surface upon which the keyboard rests or, alternatively, suspended in the air while the hands remain positioned squarely on the keyboard.
It is well known that prolonged use of these standard keyboards may cause serious tendon or nerve damage to the user's hands, wrists and forearms. In fact, it is common for long-time users of standard keyboards to develop a medical condition known as carpal tunnel syndrome, which is a debilitating tendon and nerve condition.
To address the problems caused by long term use of standard keyboards, alternative keyboards have been designed. These keyboards, commonly referred to as ergonomic keyboards, are typically designed to conform to the position of a user's hands in a more natural position. That is, such ergonomic keyboards position the placement of keys so as to mimic or correspond to an average person's hands when they are naturally and comfortably at rest on a surface. In order to simulate the hand's natural position, an ergonomic keyboard is typically divided vertically into right and left sections. Then the individual keypads are rotated while still remaining in a horizontal plane. In one ergonomic keyboard device, the left keypad is rotated in a slightly clockwise direction and the right keyboard is rotated in a slightly counter-clockwise direction. As a result, the keypad is positioned in accordance with the "natural" position of a person's hands resting on a surface.
Ergonomic keyboards of this type aid in reducing the risk to users of developing serious nerve and tendon ailments in their hands. However, although these keyboards may improve the positioning of the hands relative the keyboard, they do not improve the positioning of the users' arms and shoulders relative the keyboard. That is, while the hands are positioned naturally on the keyboard, the user's arms and shoulders remain in an unnatural and uncomfortable position. Specifically, the arms extend outward from the torso in a generally horizontal direction. Depending on the height of the surface on which the keyboard sits, the user's arms can remain in a number of unnatural and uncomfortable positions. As with the user's hands and wrists, the arms may suffer serious nerve and tendon damage as a result of prolonged use of common ergonomic keyboards. That is, users remain at risk of developing nerve and tendon damage in the arms and shoulders after prolonged use of both standard and ergonomic keyboards.
Other keyboards have been designed to ergonomically position the keyboard to the user's hands and also to position the keyboard on the user's lap. By placing the keyboard on the lap of the user, the user's arms are not forced to remain unnaturally outstretched for prolonged periods of typing and use. Rather, the user's arms rest more naturally on the lap of the user. However, such keyboards are very cumbersome in that the user is forced to remove or replace the keyboard each time the user desires to rise from or sit in the chair. Such repeated maneuvering is time-consuming, inefficient and inconvenient. Further, a place must be cleared on the surrounding desk or floor to place the apparatus when not in use. In close, space-efficient work environments, such excess space may not be available.
Finally, other keyboard and chair work stations have been designed in which the keyboards are bifurcated and mounted to an extended arm rest assembly. However, this device is not moveable to a second ergonomic typing orientation. Though this device may place the hands in a more natural position, the arms remain extended outward in an unnatural position. The arm rests provide at best only limited support to the arms and shoulders.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a keyboard or typing work station that positions a user's hands in a comfortable, natural position while also maintaining the user's arms and shoulders in a natural and comfortable position.